Un Final Inesperado
by Anahi033
Summary: ¡One-Shot! VxB Vegeta se encuentra muy mal herido y Bulma es la ultima en estar con el, pero de pronto ¡Un final inesperado! ¡ENTRA Y COMENTA! :B


Hola amigos… ¡Cuánto tiempo! En fin, yo los extrañaba C:

Aquí de nuevo con mis fics feos xD y uno más a la lista…

Hahahaha pues este fic tiene un final que seguramente…ya saben…ejem… ¡Lean y lo verán!

* * *

Los guerreros Z inusualmente se encontraban entrenando en una montaña no muy lejana de donde lo hacían Piccoro y Ten Shin Han. Todos estaban ahí, excepto Vegeta, él lo hacia por su parte en su capsula de gravedad.

No había ninguna pelea cercana o algo que los amenazará, solo entrenaban porque era lo que siempre hacían.

Mientras lo hacían, Piccoro y Goku fueron los primeros en detectar un ki maligno que se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellos, poco después los demás guerreros lo notaron.

_-¿Qué diablos es eso?-_ Preguntaba Yamcha asustado.

_-No lo sé pero, tiene un ki espectacular_.- Respondía Goku emocionado.

_-Supongo que eso no será difícil para ti ¿Oh si Goku?- _Mencionaba Ten Shin Han preocupado.

_-Eso tampoco lo sé, pero estoy seguro que esta será una buena pelea...-_ Confeso aún mas exaltado.

_-Tranquilos muchachos, aun no sabemos qué es lo que este tipo este buscando…-_ Decía Piccoro.

De una nave algo peculiar, bajo un sujeto alto, de apariencia fuerte y frívola, su piel era color rojo y emanaba un ki maligno muy grande. Los guerreros Z lo miraban sorprendidos hasta que el misterioso enemigo rompió el silencio.

_-Estoy aquí porque he sido enviado para vengar la muerte de mis compañeros de batalla… Y por lo que veo, tú tienes un nivel de pelea muy alto… Eres un Saiyajin, ¿cierto?-_

_-Así es… pero yo no he hecho nada, en mi vida he matado personas por placer.-_ Reclamaba molesto.

_-¡No me vengas con tonterías! Era lo único que ustedes Saiyajins hacían.-_ Respondía enojado.

_-¡Goku jamás haría eso! ¡No lo compares!-_ Lo defendía Krillin.

_-¿Goku? Entonces tú no eres el tipo que yo estoy buscando.-_ Ínsito el enemigo.

_-¿Aaah? Entonces, ¿Por quién has venido?- _Pregunto Goku confundido.

_-He venido a buscar al hijo del Rey Vegeta.- _Contesto el sujeto rojo.

_-Supongo que ese tiene que ser…-_

_-¡Kakarotto! ¡Déjanos solos!-_ Ordenaba aquel Príncipe de los Saiyajins.

-¡_Vegeta! ¿¡Como has llegado tan rápido!?-_ Interrogo Goku.

-¡_Hump! Sentí una presencia muy débil acercándose y no iba a dejar que insectos como ustedes me quitaran mi oportunidad de una vez más demostrarles por qué soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajins.- _Dijo orgullo y seguro de sí.

_-Hahahaha, así que… ¿Tu eres el príncipe Saiyajin, hijo del Rey Vegeta? Bien, será un gusto hacerte sufrir.- _Se ponía en guardia preparándose a pelear.

_-Para tu desgracia tus amigos no te ayudaran esta vez.- _Objetaba Vegeta con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

_-¡Calla! Aún no olvido todo el daño que le hiciste a nuestra raza, eso jamás te lo perdonare.- _Fruncía el ceño y ardía de rabia.

_-Bien, pero si quieres pelear espero que estés preparado, hoy es un bonito día para morir ¿no?- _Sonreía Vegeta.

_-¡Kakarotto! Lo olvidaba, no quiero que tu ni tus amigos intervengan en esto.-_

_-¡Aaargg Vegeta!- _Susurraba Goku preocupado.

Comenzó la pelea y como siempre iba subiendo la intensidad, su fuerza era sorprendente y sus golpes tan veloces que apenas los guerreros lograban ver, técnicas que no habían visto antes.

_-Vaya, parece que Vegeta ha entrado mucho últimamente.-_ Decía Gohan sorprendido.

-_Si pero de lo que no se ha dado cuenta es de que su oponente es igual o incluso mas fuerte que el…-_ Mencionaba Piccoro.

La pelea estaba muy pareja, pero de pronto Vegeta recibió uno de los ataques mas poderosos que su rival tenia, ya que este había recibido varios golpes de Vegeta de mucha gravedad, no iba a arriesgarse a perder.

Inevitablemente pudo detenerlo y esto hizo que Vegeta cayera sin control por los aires inconsciente.

_-¡Vegeta!-_ Gritó Goku yendo hacia él pero de repente Trunks apareció frente a él deteniendo a su padre de esa caída y recostándolo en el suelo.

_-¡Papá!... ¡Malditoo! Grrr...-_ Gritaba Trunks enfurecido y apretando su puño dispuesto a atacar al villano rojo.

_-¡Trunnkss! ¡No te mee...taas en miss… asuntos_!- Decía Vegeta muy mal herido intentando ponerse de pie, difícilmente podía hacerlo.

_-Pero… ¡papá!-_ Respondía lleno de asombro de que aún estaba dispuesto a pelear.

_-¡Ningún gusano va a venir a derrotarme tan fácilmente!-_ Avanzaba decidido.

Vegeta continuo con la batalla, los 2 adversarios estaban muy mal heridos y no podía definirse quien estaba a punto de ceder.

De pronto…

Vegeta retrocedió y lo miro a los ojos con furia, preparo sus manos a un costado y guardo energía para lanzarla contra el oponente, la poca energía que le quedaba haciendo que un poderoso Garlic Ho volara a toda velocidad.

Pero si había algo que caracterizara a aquella raza roja, eran sus rápidos reflejos, pero aun así lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzar un rayo muy fino y potente directamente hacia Vegeta, sus ataques fueron simultáneos pero el Garlic Ho logro desintegrar completamente a su contrincante.

_-¡Bieen! ¡Lo ha logrado!-_ Celebraban todos los guerreros.

_-Bien hecho padre-_ Sonreía Trunks.

Pero lo que no habían notado es que el pequeño rayo había dado casi en el blanco; en su hombro izquierdo, justo alado de su corazón. Sin embargo este logro rozarlo haciendo que sangrara poco a poco sumándole lo mal herido que ya estaba.

Vegeta cayó hacia atrás nuevamente inconsciente, a lo que Trunks y Goku reaccionaron corriendo hacia donde se hallaba.

_-¡Papá, papá respóndeme! ¿Te encuentras bien?-_ Preguntaba su hijo desesperado.

_-¡Vegeta!-_ Lo llamaba Goku alarmado.

Los demás guerreros se acercaron también, lo único que hacían era observar.

_-Él está vivo, sin embargo, su ki está bajando rápidamente.-_ Anunciaba Piccoro.

_-Eso significa que el Señor Vegeta va a…-_ Decía Gohan impactado.

_-¡Noo... no puede ser, tenemos que hacer algo!- _Insistía Trunks.

_-Eso no serviría de nada, Vegeta no resistirá más tiempo…-_ Explicaba el namekusein.

Los guerreros solo agacharon su cabeza, se sentían humillados al no poder hacer nada.

_-Debemos irnos de aquí y tratar de llevar a Vegeta a un lugar más seguro.-_ Ordenaba Piccoro.

* * *

Trunks tomo a su padre entre sus brazos y partieron todos volando hacia la capital. A mitad del camino comenzó a llover demasiado y poco después a caer truenos y relámpagos, debido a la altura a la que volaban, decidieron aterrizar en el lugar más cerca; al fondo de un callejón oscuro. Al bajar todos vieron que Vegeta comenzaba a reaccionar y decidieron dejarlo recargado junto a un contenedor de basura.

_-¡Papá! ¿Estás mejor?-_ Interrogaba preocupado Trunks.

Vegeta empezaba a abrir sus ojos lentamente y miro a todos los guerreros a su alrededor, se sentía muy débil y desorientado.

_-¿Do...dónde estoy?-_ Preguntaba delicadamente.

_-En la capital, pero muy lejos de casa padre, ¿Cómo te sientes?-_ Sonreía Trunks aliviado.

-Aaahh… ¿Dónde está ese estúpido insecto rojo?- Preguntaba débilmente mientras se quejaba de el dolor que lo invadía.

-Tranquilo Vegeta, lo has derrotado- Decía Goku riendo felizmente.

_-¡Aaaargg..!-_Gemía Vegeta de dolor presionando fuertemente su brazo para aliviarlo un poco.

_-¡Padre!-_ Intentaba acercarse Trunks.

_-¡Hazte a un lado! ¡No necesito la ayuda de ninguno de ustedes…!-_ Reclamaba molesto por la humillación.

Goku frunció el ceño y partió volando sin avisar su destino.

_-Vaya mi padre nunca va a cambiar…-_ Susurraba Trunks ofendido.

-Sera mejor que nos alejemos un poco, por lo visto piensa que no somos de ayuda.- Expresaba Piccoro resignado caminando hasta el otro extremo del callejón.

Los Guerreros lo seguían, excepto uno… Trunks.

_-¿Sigues aquí? ¡Déjame solo!-_ Exigía Vegeta molesto.

_-Nunca, estas muy herido, no puedo dejarte aquí…-_ Contestaba decidido Trunks.

_-¡He dicho que te vayas!-_ Le ordenaba molesto.

_-Está bien, me alejare... pero no me iré.-_ Comentaba mientras se dirigía con sus amigos.

_-Vaya… que orgulloso eres…-_ Decía decepcionado.

_-Tranquilo, todo estará mejor…-_ Lo consolaba Gohan.

_-Trunks…-_

_-Dígame Señor Piccoro…-_

_-Sera mejor que traigas a tu madre…-_

_-Nooo... nooo... ¿¡De qué habla!?-_

_-Tú sabes hijo, lo lamento.-_

_-¡Noo noo, debe haber otra manera!-_

_-Por el momento no podemos hacer nada, aunque lo intentáramos, sería inútil su ki baja tremendamente.-_ Decía un Piccoro convencido.

-_Está bien…- _Decía cabizbajo

* * *

Goku recién regresaba y no sabía que había ocurrido.

_-Señor Goku, ¿podría hacerme un favor?-_ Pedía Trunks algo triste.

_-Claro Trunks, dime.-_

_-¿Podría llevarme con mi madre?… me refiero a usar la técnica de la tele-transportación…-_

_-Eso es muy fácil, sujétate de mí.-_

Trunks puso una mano sobre su hombro y en un instante se encontraba en la Corporación Capsula.

Bulma se encontraba en la sala descansando un poco cuando de repente Trunks y Goku aparecieron frente a ella.

_-¡Aaahh! ¡Chicos me asustaron!- _Decía exaltada.

_-Perdónanos mamá-_ Dijo agachando la mirada.

_-Pero no es para tanto, ¿Por qué no se sientan?-_ Hizo una invitación amablemente.

_-¡No! Tienes que venir con nosotros.-_ Intervino Goku muy serio.

_-¿Eeeh, que pasa?-_ Pregunto angustiada.

_-Mamá… hubo una batalla hace un par de horas, la cual mi padre gano…-_

_-Vaya, eso es estupendo, me alegra que…-_

_-Pero…-_

_-¿Pero qué?-_

_-Papá…- _Trunks no podía decirlo, y menos a su madre, se dio la media vuelta frunciendo el ceño, lleno de impotencia.

_-Vegeta se encuentra muy grave Bulma, será mejor que nos acompañes…-_ Dijo Goku fríamente.

_-Nooo, no puede ser…-_ Bulma estaba impactada, ya había tenido una experiencia igual y no quería que volviera a ocurrir. Tomo a Goku del brazo presionándolo fuertemente.

_-¡Anda! ¡Llévame con él!- _Exigía preocupada.

* * *

Repentinamente volvieron a tele-transportarse nuevamente al callejón, todos los guerreros observaban a Bulma evadiendo su mirada y con ojos de tristeza, más por ella.

Bulma, Goku, Trunks y Piccoro caminaron hacia donde estaba Vegeta recostado y mal herido, todos lo miraron muy desconsolados, Goku y Piccoro los dejaron solos, aún así Trunks le dio una palmada en la espalda a su madre y le sonrió a su padre, después se marcho dejándolos totalmente solos.

Vegeta esta respirando muy agitadamente con los ojos cerrados presionando su hombro izquierdo fuertemente, el dolor aquel era insoportable.

Bulma se acercó a él mirándolo fijamente, le dolía hasta el alma verlo de esa manera, sufriendo por proteger su orgullo.

Vegeta comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, entonces la miro; tenia una cara de preocupación y ansiedad, sus manos cubrían su rostro reflejando inquietud y miedo… miedo de que muriese de nuevo.

Vegeta abrió los ojos completamente y la miro un poco, ella aún lo miraba y se acercó más a él, pero Vegeta volteo rápidamente su cara eludiendo su mirada y frunciendo el ceño, estaba humillado y se sentía un idiota, por lo herido que estaba y porque Bulma estaba frente a él, mirándolo en lo mas bajo que podía caer.

Bulma estiro su mano y la puso en su barbilla haciendo que levantara su cara, él lo hizo y la miro confundido. Bulma solo sonrió, y el Príncipe al verla también lo hizo.

Bulma se separó y con una mano se frotaba el brazo sonriéndole aún, Vegeta volvió a entrecerrar los ojos y tomando su brazo fuertemente lo extendió estirándole su mano abierta como seña de confianza, Bulma sin dudarlo la tomo y entrelazaron sus dedos.

La imagen era espectacular, los guerreros solo miraban sorprendidos, nunca vieron muestras de amor entre ellos.

Bulma recargo su frente sobre la suya y solo rieron, después Vegeta la acerco haciendo que recargara todo su cuerpo sobre él, sin lastimarlo claro. Bulma puso su cabeza en su hombro.

_-No quiero que te vayas… no de nuevo…-_

Vegeta solo frunció el ceño, no respondió, el sabía que estaba a punto de morir.

_-Puedo volver… si tú lo deseas.-_

_-¡Deseo que te quedes aquí!-_

_-Bulma… perdóname… no puedo hacer eso…-_

Bulma apretó sus labios y derramo una lagrima hundiendo más su cabeza en su cuello.

_-Prométeme entonces que vas a volver…- _se separo mirándolo a los ojos.

_-Bulma… eso depende de ti, regresare si así lo quieres.-_

_-¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo hare, juntare las esferas pronto!- _Lo aprisionaba más fuerte cada vez.

Volvieron a sonreírse entre si acercándose más y más…

Pero de pronto…

_-Oyee Vegeta…- _Llamaba tímidamente Goku.

Bulma & Vegeta se separaron rápidamente, estaban sonrojados.

_-¿¡Que es lo quieres Kakarotto!- _Preguntaba molesto por la interrupción anterior.

_-Emm… pues… jejejeje…- _Balbuceaba frotándose la cabeza nervioso.

Vegeta & Bulma lo miraban confundidos e intrigados.

_-Lo que Goku trata de decir es que había olvidado que hace unas horas fue por unas semillas del ermitaño, tal vez podamos darle una a Vegeta y así recuperaría todas sus fuerzas.- _Explicaba Piccoro a la pareja.

_-Ejejejejeje, lo había olvidado, lo juro…- _Dijo un poco asustado.

Vegeta & Bulma lo miraban frunciendo el ceño, estaban muuuuuy molestos.

_-¡Por favor no me maten!- _Suplicaba con sus manos al frente.

_-¡Gokuuu! ¿Qué clase de broma es esa? ¡Como se te pudo haber olvidado algo así de importante!- _Gritaba Bulma furiosa.

_-Ay ay ay ay…..- Tranquila a cualquiera le puede ocurrir…- _Reía nervioso.

_-Goku, creo que también necesitaras una de esas…- _Dijo Piccoro mientras regresaba al final del callejón.

_-¡Esperaa! ¿¡A dónde vas!?- _Gritaba asustado.

_-A un lugar seguro… Ah, Goku, será mejor que no te des la vuelta.- _Aconsejaba sonriendo.

Goku atemorizado dio la vuelta lentamente y vio a Vegeta lleno de rabia.

_-Vegeta yo...-_

_-¡KAKAROTTOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Eres un idiota, agradece que no puedo levantarme Insectooo!- _Gritaba Vegeta furioso_._

_-¡Bulmaaa! ¡Aaaahhh ayúdame!- _Decía mientras se refugiaba detrás de ella.

* * *

Jajajaja bueno pues este ha sido otro de mis fics, espero les haya agradado y sé que muchos me van a odiar por haber arruinado el momento, pero de eso se trata: D

Comenten que tal les pareció y pásense por mi perfil, Tengo más historias, y si esta no les agrado:'(… ¡seguro que una les va a gustar!

Gracias por **leer** y **comentar** amigos, nos vemos a la próxima.


End file.
